closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Bros. Pictures/Other
Warner Brothers Pictures 1923–1929 GW232H179.jpg|''Lady Windermere's Fan'' (1925) Warner-bros-logo-clash-of-the-wolves.jpg|''Clash of the Wolves'' (1925) warner-bros-logo-don-juan.jpg|''Don Juan'' (1926) warner-bros-logo-the-better-ole.jpg|The Better 'Ole (1926) warner-bros-logo-when-a-man-loves.jpg|When a Man Loves (1927) Wbp.jpg|''Old San Francisco'' (1927) warner-bros-logo-first-auto.jpg|''The First Auto'' (1927) warner-bros-logo-jazz-singer.jpg|''The Jazz Singer'' (1927) 79ac9e87-7ada-4ffa-9fba-51fdc14959a5.jpg|''Lights of New York'' (1928) 81e60d31-54a3-4e6a-8fc7-d0db8348692a.jpg|The Singing Fool (1928) 59242664-83d5-44e5-82de-7a47e1bbc3a0.jpg|''Noah's Ark'' (1928) Warner Bros. Pictures (first era) 1929–1934 Disraeli.jpg|''Disraeli'' (1929) Svengali_(1931).jpg|''Svengali'' (1931) pe-ww-01.jpg|''The Public Enemy'' (1931) warner-bros-logo-maltese-falcon.jpg|''The Maltese Falcon'' (1931) Night_Nurse_(1931).jpg|''Night Nurse'' (1931) 18d48079-bce9-4d37-8e8b-e85dac973e33.jpg|The Road To Singapore (1931) mwpg-ja-01.jpg|''The Man Who Played God'' (1932) 881ef2d6-d91f-49e2-9516-10a5e09a5a20.jpg|Beauty and the Boss (1932) pp-ww-01.jpg|The Purchase Price (1932) Warner_Bros._'One_Way_Passage'_Opening.jpg|''One Way Passage'' (1932) Warner-bros-logo-i-am-a-fugitive-from-a-chain-gang.jpg|I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang (1932) Parachute_Jumper_(1933).jpg|Parachute Jumper (1933) GW247H185.jpg|''Mystery of the Wax Museum'' (1933) f41a8b03-603b-43da-95c6-cc6e0b4803f2.jpg|Just Around the Corner (1933) 4s-lb-01.jpg|''42nd Street'' (1933) Picture_Snatcher_(1933).jpg|Picture Snatcher (1933) gdo1-ml-01.jpg|''Gold Diggers of 1933'' (1933) d28351-64.jpg|''Private Detective 62'' (1933) e60ee15858f1b305fce99f44676c1ddc.png|''Baby Face'' (1933) warner-bros-logo-footlight-parade.jpg|Footlight Parade (1933) D28351-10191.jpg|''The Kennel Murder Case'' (1933) logo1933.jpg|Lady Killer (1933) 21fd78d3-ec25-4744-a9cc-70786861ec3e.jpg|As the Earth Turns (1934) WB Logo (Harold Teen NRA Variant).jpg|''Harold Teen'' (1934) Warner-big.png|Smarty (1934) 1934–1937 Wbshield.png Wblogo.jpg warnerbros.jpg GW235H176.jpg Warnerbros1937.jpg Wbpip.png a91e12dd-be29-47c7-b19b-7142dfdaf7b2.jpg|''Here Comes the Navy'' (1934) h-ag-01.jpg|Housewife (1934) warner-bros-logo-dames.jpg|''Dames'' (1934) 16d6a2a6-6813-4c29-add5-ff411fb5d058.jpg|The Case of the Howling Dog (1934) 3b5744fa-37a2-4af4-8dbc-f985fa2d4fe8.jpg|''The Woman in Red'' (1935) gdo1-bb-01.jpg|Gold Diggers of 1935 (1935) 3de86af9-962a-4c30-8a20-6e38aa248aab.jpg|''The Case of the Curious Bride'' (1935) G-Men_(1935).jpg|G Men (1935) 5ef99956-41e7-4697-9359-f676a64bdca9.jpg|Broadway Gondolier (1935) a0252f08-d59f-489d-b4fe-4016628e4606.jpg|The Irish in Us (1935) 1be7ebde-3281-44c6-80ac-7dad4fdc0a21.jpg|Special Agent (1935) 10b6891a-7ceb-4fc5-8c13-3323314116e4.jpg|The Goose and the Gander (1935) motp-rl-01.jpg|Moonlight on the Prairie (1935) 6f184b13-33fd-418a-9234-a2c960221054.jpg|''Dangerous'' (1935) Captain_Blood_(1935).jpg|''Captain Blood'' (1935) petrified-forest-warner-bros-logo-02.jpg|''The Petrified Forest'' (1936) bab-wk-02.jpg|Bullets or Ballots (1936) e8009822-c0b7-40ae-bb25-7bd9b4b2aa00.jpg|Earthworm Tractors (1936) eadeee2409c94febb5a1b5b11907b96d.jpg|''God's Country and the Woman'' (1937) bl-am-02.jpg|''Black Legion'' (1937) Warnerbrosthekingandthechorusgirl1937.jpg|''The King and the Chorus Girl'' (1937) mw-lb-02.jpg|''Marked Woman'' (1937) 6dd833a5-c690-4085-8e89-0df2134735f8.jpg|''The Life of Emile Zola'' (1937) 1bf71eb6-f0c2-4bbc-9003-3e9afc02ad6a.jpg|Sergeant Murphy (1938) 1935; 1937–1948 wbpinc.png Wbjlw.png Wbjlwp.png|Technicolor version Wbpre.png 72950cbb0e69843e868c73718b4ba7ee.jpg|Devil Dogs of the Air (1935) dcf635cc-f141-421e-8870-b09752395402.jpg|''Tovarich'' (1937) Warner Bros The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938).jpg|''The Adventures of Robin Hood'' (1938) 554c2494-2c5d-4045-a7a5-b285149b7b15.jpg|Nancy Drew film series (1938-1939) warner-bros-logo-gold-diggers-in-paris.jpg|Gold Diggers in Paris (1938) angels-with-dirty-faces-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Angels with Dirty Faces'' (1938) d28351-4470.jpg|''The Dawn Patrol'' (1938) dodge-city-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Dodge City'' (1939) dark-victory-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Dark Victory'' (1939) d28351-29619.jpg|Sons of Liberty (1939) roaring-twenties-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''The Roaring Twenties'' (1939) Warner Bros The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex.jpg|''The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex'' (1939) 68e04f46400796fb199dbcc1ab90931c.jpg|''An Angel From Texas'' (1940) Warner Bros The Sea Hawk.jpg|''The Sea Hawk'' (1940) maltese-falcon-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''The Maltese Falcon'' (1941) attn-vs-01.jpg|''All Through the Night'' (1942) itol-jh-01.jpg|''In This Our Life'' (1942) atp-jh-01.jpg|''Across the Pacific'' (1942) Warner_Bros._'Gentleman_Jim'_Opening.jpg|''Gentleman Jim'' (1942) casablanca-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Casablanca'' (1942) d28351-19399.jpg|''This Is the Army'' (1943) passage-to-marseille-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Passage to Marseille'' (1944) d28351-896.jpg|''Arsenic and Old Lace'' (1944) cic-pg-01.jpg|''Christmas in Connecticut'' (1945) mp-mc-01.jpg|''Mildred Pierce'' (1945) big-sleep-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''The Big Sleep'' (1946) 53cb0fbc61f5b4c3d13bbf864fa12699.png|''Okay For Sound'' (1946) 69d3bb87-ae4d-4a80-8857-8a097b516dff.jpg|''Life with Father'' (1947) 23aa77d2-b3d9-4920-a75e-db7c3d531abb.jpg|The Voice of the Turtle (1947) treasure-of-the-sierra-madre-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''The Treasure of the Sierra Madre'' (1948) GW451H281.jpg|''The Late Show'' (1977) OLD.jpg|''The Good German'' (2006) 1948–1967 vlcsnap-2013-05-31-23h13m17s81.png GW187H135.jpg key-largo-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Key Largo'' (1948) 97913770ff21ceb592255da9fdce83aa.jpg|Embraceable You (1948) rope-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Rope'' (1948) 0b924f8a-9c8b-4c90-8d57-595e4df79f10.jpg|''Fighter Squadron'' (1948) logo.jpg|''Adventures of Don Juan'' (1948) f2b60816-5435-44a8-9572-59bd87886ffe.jpg|South of St. Louis (1949) d28351-21189.jpg|''White Heat'' (1949) under-capricorn-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Under Capricorn'' (1949) 1e6526a8-0723-4f31-af5d-0f7882cd16f9.jpg|''The Story of Seabiscuit'' (1949) NYU5VCAaXncTv-Fv-s0g5g272741.png|''The Inspector General'' (1949) uNA5oXjcZcPNvR59ZCKfZw1166454.jpg|''Montana'' (1950) stage-fright.jpg|''Stage Fright'' (1950) 93f972f46c0f93f94ea51c74de3db374.png|''Last Holiday'' (1950) Tea for Two (1950).png|''Tea for Two'' (1950) Warner_Bros_LOB.jpg|''Lullaby of Broadway'' (1951) captain-horatio-hornblower.jpg|''Captain Horatio Hornblower'' (1951) dd-rw-01.jpg|''Distant Drums'' (1951) 77cff4b6-a5a6-48f8-b330-c3f0b524735b.jpg|Abbott and Costello: Jack and the Beanstalk (1952) 4447c584-139f-4cdf-a6c6-30510f6d25e8.jpg|She's Working Her Way Through College (1952) QfzSnySk L2nvo3UTBmC8w276719.jpg|''The Crimson Pirate'' (1952) ca28fe2b-021a-4b33-9e57-71c45d1035b8.jpg|Stop, You're Killing Me (1952) yRlinB3BLLpYspB7EV0SrQ300044.png|''The Master of Ballantrae'' (1953) calamity-jane-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Calamity Jane'' (1953) silver-chalice.jpg|''The Silver Chalice'' (1954) GW447H206.jpg|''Land of the Pharaons'' (1955) GW398H229.jpg|''New York Confidential'' (1955) hell-on-frisco-bay-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Hell on Frisco Bay'' (1955) warnerbros_159.jpg|''The Searchers'' (1956) md-jh-01.jpg|Moby Dick (1956) bad-seed.jpg|''The Bad Seed'' (1956) giant.jpg|''Giant'' (1956) bd-ek-01.jpg|''Baby Doll'' (1956) GW424H237.jpg|''The Wrong Man'' (1956) SOSL_Warner_Bros.jpg|''The Spirit of St. Louis'' (1957) GW333H246.png|''Shoot-Out at Medicine-Bend'' (1957) d28351-4218.jpg|''The Curse of Frankenstein'' (1957) abominable-snowman.jpg|''The Abominable Snowman'' (1957) NEWS_TV_2008.png|''Sayonara'' (1957) 181b3cc4-0b81-4a4b-a2ce-04fac3312d1b.jpg|''Chase a Crooked Shadow'' (1958) mm-ir-01.jpg|Marjorie Morningstar (1958) left-handed-gun.jpg|''The Left Handed Gun'' (1958) WB 1958.png|''Indiscreet'' (1958) GW378H308.jpg|''Girl on the Run'' (1958) old-man-and-the-sea.jpg|''The Old Man and the Sea'' (1958) ggWdSSJOeMciD--npJqK2A54901.jpg|From the Earth to the Moon (1958) auntie-mame-warner-bros-logo.jpg|Auntie Mame (1958) hanging-tree-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''The Hanging Tree'' (1959) d164413-20429.jpg|''Up Periscope'' (1959) Rio-bravo-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Rio Bravo'' (1959) Westbound_(1959).jpg|''Westbound'' (1959) GW405H225.png|''The Young Philadelphians'' (1959) GW458H199.jpg|''John Paul Jones'' (1959) Warner_Bros._'The_FBI_Story'_Opening.jpg|''The FBI Story'' (1959) 30 (1959).png|''30'' (1959) d28351-12664.jpg|''The Miracle'' (1959) GW451H254.jpg|''A Summer Place'' (1959) tall-story.jpg|The Tall Story (1960) 8cbda476-c329-4c42-bdc8-fc2200526bfc.jpg|''Hannibal'' (1959/1960) warnerbros_173.jpg|''Ocean's Eleven'' (1960) crowded-sky.jpg|The Crowded Sky (1960) GW400H223.png|''The Sundowners'' (1960) sins-of-rachel-cade.jpg|The Sins of Rachel Cade (1961) fanny.jpg|''Fanny'' (1961) GW432H282.jpg|''Splendor in the Grass'' (1961) GW399H293.jpg|''Adventures of the Road Runner'' (1962) Rome Adventure (1962).png|''Rome Adventure'' (1962) bNLDDX_Gwf6kfVovzyQjSg20168.jpg|''Merrill's Marauders'' (1962) GW550H228.jpg|''The Music Man'' (1962) GW417H241.png|''Gay Purr-ee'' (1962) GW500H207.jpg|''Gypsy'' (1962) Philbert-title01.jpg|''Philbert (Three's a Crowd)'' (1963) GW378H261.png|''Critic's Choice'' (1963) spencers-mountain-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Spencer's Mountain'' (1963) 9daec840-65dd-47cd-9154-7bd47b252e2a.jpg|The Castilian (1963) america-america.jpg|America, America (1963) man-from-galveston.jpg|The Man from Galveston (1963) dead-ringer-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Dead Ringer'' (1964) warnerbros_MrLimpet.jpg|''The Incredible Mr. Limpet'' (1964) rat7h-gd-01.jpg|''Robin and the 7 Hoods'' (1964) warnerbros_154.png|''Cheyenne Autumn'' (1964) GW523H217.jpg|''My Fair Lady'' (1964) GW524H232.jpg|''The Great Race'' (1965) battle-of-the-bulge.jpg|Battle of The Bulge (1965) harper-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Harper'' (1966) a1e0badf040ea148634f56e63e2252df.jpg|Stop the World - I Want to Get Off (1966) GW425H301.jpg|''Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?'' (1966) d28351-6267.jpg|''A Fine Madness'' (1966) Warnerbros 175.jpg|''Not with My Wife, You Don't!'' (1966) df1823a6-834d-41e9-9717-be84698b3cc5.jpg|Triple Cross (1967) bonnieclyde-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Bonnie and Clyde'' (1967) 37863cfb-8da1-464a-83d0-f4c26eadcd62.jpg|The Bobo (1967) warnerbros_189.jpg|''Wait Until Dark'' (1967) cool-hand-luke-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Cool Hand Luke'' (1967) Blazing Saddles (1974).png|''Blazing Saddles'' (1974, A) Blazing Saddles (1974), A.png|''Blazing Saddles'' (1974, B) ca2e0753-e75d-46ca-bf35-d61c6adaca59.jpg|''Time After Time'' (1979) heist.jpg|''Heist'' (2001) bffa93dd81b6dcbac011fde7ced73bcb.png|''Divine Secrets of the Ya - Ya Sisterhood'' (2002) aviator.jpg|''The Aviator'' (2004) TheManFromUncle.png|''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (2015) 1953–1956 wb3d.jpg|A live-action model was seen on some films, especially 3D movies. House-of-wax-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''House of Wax'' (1953) So-this-is-love.jpg|''So This Is Love'' (1953) blowing-wild-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Blowing Wild'' (1953) moonlighter.jpg|''The Moonlighter'' (1953) three-sailors-and-a-girl.jpg|''Three Sailors and a Girl'' (1953) hondo-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Hondo'' (1953) logo234.jpg|His Majesty O'Keefe (1954) Warner_Bros._'Crime_Wave'_Opening.jpg|''Crime Wave'' (1954) e1c17f0d-5423-4955-b4ce-6bbd29e9fd53.jpg|''Phantom of the Rue Morgue'' (1954) dial-m-for-murder-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Dial M for Murder'' (1954) them-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Them!'' (1954) warner-bros-logo-high-and-the-mighty.jpg|''The High and the Mighty'' (1954) Warner Bros. 'Ring of Fear' Opening.png|''Ring of Fear'' (1954) King_Richard_and_the_Crusaders_(1954).jpg|''King Richard and the Crusaders'' (1954) 6303448519_cbe72eb492_z.jpg|''Dragnet'' (1954) star-is-born-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''A Star Is Born'' (1954) Warner Bros. 'Track of the Cat' Opening.png|''Track of the Cat'' (1954) young-at-heart-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Young at Heart'' (1955) battle-cry-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Battle Cry'' (1955) east-of-eden-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''East of Eden'' (1955) sea-chase-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''The Sea Chase'' (1955) cmM-Px27r51ll4M0aV10vQ50636.jpg|''Tall Man Riding'' (1955) Mister_Roberts_variant.jpg|''Mister Roberts'' (1955) pete-kellys-blues-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Pete Kelly's Blues'' (1955) blood-alley-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Blood Alley'' (1955) rebel-without-cause-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Rebel Without a Cause'' (1955) Warner-bros-logo-illegal.jpg|''Illegal'' (1955) Sincerely Yours (1955).png|''Sincerely Yours'' (1955) 68d5e632df181f5b2ea4d3996f08f922.jpg|''Target Zero'' (1955) cmobm-op-01.jpg|''The Court-Martial of Billy Mitchell'' (1955) 26b9e87a-1374-43ba-b0d8-81b2f77f457d.jpg|''Helen of Troy'' (1956) ecc1954f-1b99-4dbe-a28a-39ec323b8dcc.jpg|''The Lone Ranger'' (1956) d28351-16584.jpg|''Satellite in the Sky'' (1956) Warner Bros 1950s.png|''The Battle of the Villa Fiorita'' (1965) ghost-ship.jpg|''Ghost Ship'' (2002) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts 1967–1970 wb1967 a.JPG WB Seven Arts Logo 1.jpg|Used on Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies shorts from 1967. WB Seven Arts Logo 3.jpg|Used on Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies shorts from 1968-1969 WB Seven Arts Logo 2.jpg|''Norman Normal'' (1968) warner-bros-logo-firecreek-large.jpg|''Firecreek'' (1968) warner-bros-logo-sweet-november-large.jpg|''Sweet November'' (1968) warner-bros-logo-countdown-large.jpg|''Countdown'' (US, 1968) warner-bros-logo-chubasco-large.jpg|Chubasco (1968) finians-rainbow-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Finian’s Rainbow'' (1968) W7 I DONT GET IT.jpg|''Bullitt'' (1968) warner-bros-logo-illustrated-man-large.jpg|''The Illustrated Man'' (1969) wild-bunch-warner-bros-seven-arts-logo.jpg|''The Wild Bunch'' (1969) warner-bros-logo-valley-of-gwangi-large.jpg|''The Valley of Gwangi'' (1969) warner-bros-logo-great-bank-robbery-large.jpg|''The Great Bank Robbery'' (1969) warner-bros-logo-madwoman-of-chaillot-large.jpg|The Madwoman of Chaillot (1969) warner-bros-logo-arrangement-large.jpg|''The Arrangement'' (1969) warner-bros-logo-once-you-kiss-a-stranger-large.jpg|Once You Kiss a Stranger (1970) warner-bros-logo-rise-and-rise-of-michael-rimmer-large.jpg|The Rise and Rise of Michael Rimmer (1970) Warner Bros., Inc. 1970–1972 wb1970-bw.JPG wb1970_a.jpg GW278H197.jpg|''Giant'' (1956, 1970 reissue) ballad-of-cable-hogue-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''The Ballad of Cable Hogue'' (1970) WB 1970.jpg|''Chisum'' (1970) Warner Bros. Pictures 1970.png|''There Was a Crooked Man'' (1970) WB-Kinney-THX1138.jpg|''THX 1138'' (1971) wb1970.JPG|''Klute'' (1971) warner-bros-1971-skin-game.jpg|''Skin Game'' (1971) Warner Bros. Pictures The Omega Man (1972).jpg|''The Omega Man'' (1971) warner-bros-1971-mccabe-mrs-miller.jpg|''McCabe and Mrs. Miller'' (1971) warner-bros-1971.jpg|''Summer of '42'' (1971) warner-bros-1971-billy-jack.jpg|''Billy Jack'' (1971) Vlcsnap-2015-03-26-22h24m42s137.png|''Dirty Harry'' (1971) warner-bros-1971-cowboys.jpg|''The Cowboys'' (1972) 1971 Warner Bros. 'Man in the Wilderness' Opening.png|''Man in the Wilderness'' (1971) 1972–1973 Warner Bros. 'Get to Know Your Rabbit' Opening.png|''Get to Know Your Rabbit'' (1972) wb1972.png|''Deliverance'' (1972) GW268H201.jpg|''The Candidate'' (1972) Vlcsnap-2015-04-07-02h25m28s237.png|''What's Up, Doc?'' (1972) wb 1972 portnoys complaint.jpg|''Portnoy's Complaint'' (1972) A Fan's Notes (1972).png|''A Fan's Notes'' (1972) 1973–1984 1310695528dfbebaba727b28d077ec0e.jpg Warnerbros 1972.jpg 597c143cdb3e23db630afce47a1beab3.jpg 5b05439acbb531e9bec607e74da01b4c.png WBP 1972.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-19-01h11m52s108.png vlcsnap-2012-10-13-15h27m00s179.png 70e05941f0d743bdba6456ee20aeea3d.png Warner Bros.29829829289289398329832.png 5735e4957463b2b0b72380e95ae327e1.png f5b5cbc394aeefe8ff97085af412a860.png big w.png GW183H139.jpg|Open matte fullscreen version wyF2EgVY6_Eyl8xonbHmLA27687.jpg|Panavision widescreen version Warner Bros. Mean Streets.png|''Mean Streets'' (1973) warner-bros-logo-1972-1984.jpg|''The Exorcist'' (1973) 3877e3a0c5bf1b87860209b89d0b4a32.jpg|''The Trial of Billy Jack'' (1974) vlcsnap-2016-02-22-00h50m10s135.png|''Man in the Wilderness'' (1971, 19?? reissue) big w 2.png|''All the President's Men'' (1976) Warner Bros. 'The Gumball Rally' Opening.png|''The Gumball Rally'' (1976) Warner Bros. Pictures Exorcist II The Heretic.png|''Exorcist II: The Heretic'' (1977) ReleasedbyWB78.jpg|''Superman'' (1978) Jn9VeGem4rVt_iB4wRcYIw14528.jpg|''The Main Event'' (1979) Warner Bros. 'The Bugs Bunny-Road Runner Movie' Opening.png|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' (1979) c643d7b0476e599d2087a5ecd6471f4d.jpg|''The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner'' (1982) Warner Bros. Creepshow.png|''Creepshow'' (1982) Warner Bros. '1001 Rabbit Tales' Opening A.png|''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (1982, A) Warner Bros. '1001 Rabbit Tales' Opening B.png|''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (1982, B) Warner Bros. 'The Man with Two Brains' Opening.png|''The Man with Two Brains'' (1983) 1daadb734924731edf1cf03807cf66b7.jpg|''Cujo'' (1983) WARNER2012.png|''Magic Mike'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-03-30-06h09m54s169.png|''Argo'' (2012) Warner Bros. Pictures The Nice Guys.png|''The Nice Guys'' (2016) 1984–2001 1984–1990 Wb1984a ws2.jpg wb1984.JPG wb1984 b.JPG vlcsnap-2013-06-20-00h53m07s4.png|''Gremlins'' (1984) Warner Bros. 'Grandview U.S.A.' Opening.png|''Grandview, U.S.A.'' (1984) GW346H260.jpg|''The Killing Fields'' (1984) GW420H232.jpg|''City Heat'' (1984), Under the Cherry Moon (1986), and Heartbreak Ridge (1986) Warner Bros. 'Vision Quest' Opening.png|''Vision Quest'' (1985) GW418H236.jpg|''Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment'' (1985) d28351-5725.jpg|''Ladyhawke'' (1985) vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h20m21s218.png|''The Goonies'' (1985) Warner Bros. Pictures (1984) (Mad Max - Beyond Thunderdome variant).PNG|''Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome'' (1985) GW288H216.jpg|''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985, A) GW290H216.jpg|''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985, B) 38 sesame street.png|''Sesame Street Presents: Follow that Bird'' (1985, C) GW431H242.jpg|''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) GW416H225.png|''The Color Purple'' (1985) One1.jpg|''One Crazy Summer'' (1986, A) One2.jpg|''One Crazy Summer'' (1986, B) GW379H262.jpg|''Police Academy 3: Back in Training'' (1986) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h18m21s144.png|''Burglar'' (1987) GW376H247.jpg|''Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol'' (1987) Warner Bros. Pictures (1984) (Full Metal Jacket variant).png|''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987) GW418H244.jpg|''Who’s That Girl?'' (1987, A) warner-bros-logo-whos-that-girl.jpg|''Who's That Girl?'' (1987, B) Empire Of The Sun.png|''Empire of the Sun'' (1987) d28351-7058.jpg|''Beetlejuice'' (1988) GW399H225.jpg|''Caddyshack II'' (1988) Warner Bros. Pictures (Daffy Duck's Quackbusters, 1988).png|''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988, A) NOTE: This cloud background is the exact background used for WB logos from 1952 until 1964 and again since 1984. GW394H294.jpg|''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988, B) GW362H260.jpg|''Police Academy 6: City Under Siege'' (1989) GW393H221.jpg|''Batman'' (1989, A) GW454H220.jpg|''Batman'' (1989, B) b73604c1dbf85cca6f4c5ec50bbc1034.png|''Lethal Weapon 2'' (1989) wb 1989.jpg|Warner Bros. catalog commercial (1989) GW318H249.jpg|Warner Home Video movie intro (1990) 1990–1992 GW274H150.jpg Zq34H0x4ZQanZMkA1vBNgQ828859.jpg wb1990 ws.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h58m00s185.png Wbgrthd35.jpg Warner Bros. 'Joe Versus the Volcano' Opening.png|''Joe Versus the Volcano'' (1990) Image326.png|''GoodFellas'' (1990) OMG.jpg|''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) Warner Bros. 'Quick Change' Opening.png|''Quick Change'' (1990) Warner Bros. 'My Blue Heaven' Opening.png|''My Blue Heaven'' (1990) ScreenHunter 26 Dec. 15 12.14.jpg|''Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' (1976, 1990 reissue) Warner Bros. Record.gif|''JFK'' (1991) 23a0cacc537364d13ddb8a6f810f9608.jpg|Warner Bros. catalog commercial (1991) d28351-12470.jpg|''Memoirs of an Invisible Man'' (1992) Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-10h10m03s909.png|''Lethal Weapon 3'' (1992) wb1990_batmanreturns.jpg|''Batman Returns'' (1992) unforgiven-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Unforgiven'' (1992) 1992–2001 wb1992 ws.jpg fdaasdf124567.png WBGHIDDST.png vlcsnap-2013-06-28-09h48m56s220.png j5Fz8688xFGfnFglApD8VQ37051.jpg Warner Bros. Pictures The Shining 1992 reissue Fullscreen.png|''The Shining'' (1980, 1992 reissue, Fullscreen) Warner Bros. Pictures The Shining 1980 1992 reissue.png|''The Shining'' (1980, 1992 reissue) W.jpg|''Blade Runner: The Director's Cut'' (1982, 1992 reissue) GW667H385.jpg|''Pure Country'' (1992) Warner Bros. Pictures Logo 1992 a.png|''Malcolm X'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-21h12m56s185.png|''Dave'' (1993) The Fugitive (1993).png|''The Fugitive'' (1993) Warner bros.png|''True Romance'' (1993) ewwbllogo.jpg|''A Perfect World'' (1993) d28351-4769.jpg|''Maverick'' (1994) gfdadflgds1245.jpg|''The Bridges of Madison County'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h23m28s253.png|''Batman Forever'' (1995, A) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h23m59s43.png|''Batman Forever'' (1995, B) Assassins.png|''Assassins'' (1995) d28351-7709.jpg|''Heat'' (1995) Grumpier Old Men.png|''Grumpier Old Men'' (1995) 1345escs6.png|''Executive Decision'' (1996) GW518H215.jpg|''Twister'' (US, 1996) Warner Bros. Warner 1976.jpg|''Eraser'' (1996) d28351-22469.jpg|''Bogus'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h13m21s120.png|''Space Jam'' in-film variant (1996) GW416H234.jpg|''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) GW311H176.jpg|''Batman & Robin'' (1997) GW431H213.jpg|''Contact'' (1997) wb1992_conspiracy.jpg|''Conspiracy Theory'' (1997) LA Confidential (1997).png|''L.A. Confidential'' (1997) WDASCS123456saxa.jpg|''The Postman'' (1997) City Of Angels.png|''City of Angels'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h50m29s232.png|''True Crime'' (1999) warnerbros_128.jpg|''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) GW414H235.jpg|''The Exorcist: Extended Director's Cut'' (1973, 2000 reissue) Image382.png|''Space Cowboys'' (2000) Image383.png|''Blood Work'' (2002) Warner Bros. 'Gods and Generals' Opening.png|''Gods and Generals'' (2003) fsadsgggs123456.png|''Mystic River'' (2003) Warner Bros Ocean's Twelve (2004).jpg|''Ocean's Twelve'' (2004) fsadsgggs7891011112.png|''Million Dollar Baby'' (2004) and Rails & Ties (2007) flags-of-our-fathers.jpg|''Flags of Our Fathers'' (2006) letters-from-iwo-jima.jpg|''Letters from Iwo Jima'' (2006) Zodiac (2007).png|''Zodiac'' (International, 2007) 3Ww98F.jpg|''Gran Torino'' (2008) invictus.jpg|''Invictus'' (2009) hereafter.jpg|''Hereafter'' (2010) Warner Bros. Pictures (second era) 1998–present 1998 (75th anniversary logo) WBP-75-Open-Matte.jpg|Open-matte version Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary.png Warner Bros. 75 Years.jpg 48ad83b78c65d28fafdd52ee526e3f89.png d28351-23899.jpg|Sphere (1998) vlcsnap-2013-05-30-20h35m11s109.png|''A Perfect Murder'' (1998) bandicam 2018-08-29 03-00-52-428.png|''The Negotiator'' (1998) Warner Bros. 'Dangerous Beauty' Opening.png|''Dangerous Beauty'' (US, 1998) Warner Bros. Pictures logo TNCTM.JPG|''Why Do Fools Fall in Love'' (1998) WBTarzanandtheLostCity.png|''Tarzan and the Lost City'' (1998) City Of Angels (1998).png|''City of Angels'' (1998) Vlcsnap-2015-03-26-22h23m06s196.png|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998, A) Warner Bros. - Lethal Weapon 4.jpg|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998, B) Screen Shot 2017-06-28 at 10.38.13 AM.png|''The Avengers'' (1998) Warner_Bros_Pictures_Jack_Frost.png|''Jack Frost'' (1998) Warner Bros. 'You've Got Mail' Opening A.png|''You've Got Mail'' (1998, A) Warner Bros. 'You've Got Mail' Opening B.png|''You've Got Mail'' (1998, B) Warner Bros. 'You've Got Mail' Opening C.png|''You've Got Mail'' (1998, C) 1999–2001 WBP-99-Open-Matte.jpg 5addb_warner_bros._pictures_logo_200px.png FOSKFJ.jpg|''Payback'' (International, 1999) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix' Opening.png|''The Matrix'' (1999) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix' Opening (2018 Reissue).png|''The Matrix'' (1999, 2018 reissue) Wild Wild West.png|''Wild Wild West'' (1999) 92Rucde-3tzQl8MRzQ2lng76846.jpg|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (International, 1999) b4ed092261fcb9920a2ac654b29acd14.png|''Mickey Blue Eyes'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h58m24s133.png|''Chill Factor'' (1999) Warner Bros. Pictures The Story of Us.png|''The Story of Us'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h26m30s33.png|''Three to Tango'' (1999) Warner-bros-logo-1999-eyes-wide-shut-1-.jpg|''Eyes Wide Shut'' (1999) d28351-18685.jpg|''Three Kings'' (1999) Dtvl5VC0GcWpXSyvLBJ1QA16138.jpg|''House on Haunted Hill'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h23m19s3.png|''The Whole Nine Yards'' (2000) f19d886d9ff7242f9e3e101d5fa96611.png|''My Dog Skip'' (2000) bandicam 2018-08-29 03-54-06-293.png|''Romeo Must Die'' (2000) 7fa96504fe22752edeb288394f6c9e7d.png|''The Perfect Storm'' (2000) bandicam 2018-08-29 04-02-01-399.png|''Red Planet'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h55m33s185.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) f2a9639b30b8a9abd89bd99b4431fea2.png|''The Pledge'' (2001) warnerbros_130.png|''Valentine'' (2001) 2001–2003 Warner Bros. Pictures Stock Logo (2001) (16_9).png Warner Bros. Pictures Stock Logo (2001) (2.39_1).png WBP-01-Open-Matte.jpg|Open-matte version BenQ W1000 logo warnerbros large-1-.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-12-10h43m33s49.png Warner Bros. Pictures Proof of Life.png|''Proof of Life'' (2000, 2001 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h56m10s58.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000, 2001 reissue) WBSwordfish2001.jpg|''Swordfish'' (2001) Warner Bros. Pictures (2001) (Cats and Dogs variant).png|''Cats & Dogs'' (2001) GW444H233.jpg|''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) rock-star.jpg|''Rock Star'' (2001) Warner Bros. 'Hearts in Atlantis' Opening.png|''Hearts in Atlantis'' (2001) Training Day (2001).png|''Training Day'' (2001) Warner Bros. Pictures Thir13en Ghosts.png|''THIR13EN Ghosts'' (2001) Harry Potter And The Philsophers Stone.png|''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) Screenshot_2016-02-17-09-33-25.png|''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone'' (DVD, 2001) Screenshot_2015-08-07-19-28-52.png|''See Spot Run'' (2001) Oenaz.jpg|''Ocean's Eleven'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h27m10s15.png|''The Majestic'' (2001) Warner Bros. Pictures (2001) (Collateral Damage variant).png|''Collateral Damage'' (2002) Engei.jpg|''Queen of the Damned'' (2002) Warner Bros. Pictures (2001) (The Time Machine variant).png|''The Time Machine'' (International, 2002) (Fullscreen) Warner Bros. 'The Time Machine' Opening.png|''The Time Machine'' (International, 2002) Warner Bros. 'Death to Smoochy' Opening.png|''Death to Smoochy'' (2002) d28351-16108.jpg|''Insomnia'' (2002) Warner Bros. 'Scooby-Doo' Opening A.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, A) Warner Bros. 'Scooby-Doo' Opening B.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, B) Warner Bros. 'Scooby-Doo' Opening C.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, C) vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h29m11s17.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) d28351-20273.jpg|''Femme Fatale'' (2002) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002).png|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) Warner Bros. Pictures White Oleander.png|''White Orleander'' (2002) Warner Bros Kangaroo Jack (2003).jpg|''Kangaroo Jack'' (2003) dreamcatcher.jpg|''Dreamcatcher'' (2003) GW516H212.jpg|''Matchstick Men'' (2003) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix Reloaded' Opening.png|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix Reloaded' Opening (2018 Reissue).png|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003, 2018 reissue) Screen Shot 2017-11-30 at 6.58.34 AM.png|''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' (US, 2003) turn-left-turn-right.jpg|Turn Left, Turn Right (2003) 2003–2004 WBP-03-Open-Matte.jpg|Open matte version Warner Bros. Prototype Time Warner byline.png vlcsnap-2018-08-10-19h23m28s611.png vlcsnap-2018-08-10-20h00m18s274.png vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h39m27s11.png|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003, A) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h39m45s193.png|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003, B) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix Revolutions' Opening.png|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) Warner Bros. 'The Matrix Revolutions' Opening (2018 Reissue).png|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003, 2018 reissue) Image384.png|''The Last Samurai'' (2003) FOkiefofe.jpg|''Gothika'' (US, 2003) NmAQP78AyVb2GpZ_wKmCUQ20591.jpg|''The Polar Express'' (2004) 2003–2018 2003–2011 Warner Bros. Pictures Logo (2003).jpg Warner Bros. Pictures Logo (2003; Cinemascope).jpg WBP-Open-Matte.jpg|Open matte version Warner Bros. Pictures intro.jpg vlcsnap-2012-11-02-21h35m24s147.png Warner Bros. Pictures Clifford's Really Big Movie.png|''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' (2004) Warner Bros. 'Scooby-Doo 2' Opening.png|''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) New York Minute.png|''New York Minute'' (2004) Troy 2004.png|''Troy'' (2004) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004).png|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) d28351-5338.jpg|Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) Warner Bros. Pictures The Phantom of the Opera.png|''The Phantom of the Opera'' (2004) Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-10h25m45s791.png|''Racing Stripes'' (2005) DEPRPEOO.jpg|''Constantine'' (2005) Rumor Has It... (2005).png|''Rumor Has It...'' (2005) 5418ff588289b174aa0be943436dd364.png|''Batman Begins'' (2005) 77777777777.jpg|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) Bandicam_2018-08-29_03-26-37-447.png|''Corpse Bride'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2015-03-27-01h02m06s120.png|''The Island'' (International, 2005) Warner Bros. Pictures House of Wax.png|''House of Wax'' (2005) WB Habana Blues.png|''Habana Blues'' (2005, Spain, Cuba) Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005).png|''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' (2005) Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005).png|''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) CODKvoFk.jpg|''V for Vendetta'' (2006) The Prestige (2006).png|''The Prestige'' (International, 2006) vlcsnap-2018-05-15-14h52m27s415.png|''Lady in the Water'' (2006) Sueoreef.jpg|''Superman Returns'' (2006) Bandicam 2018-08-30 09-57-27-089.png|''The Ant Bully'' (2006) Firewall (2006).png|''Firewall'' (2006) Screenshot_2015-12-03-08-03-54.png|''Happy Feet'' (2006) Warner Bros. Pictures Unaccompanied Minors.png|''Unaccompanied Minors'' (2006) Warner Bros. Pictures 300.png|''300'' (2006) Warner Bros Pictures - The Astronaut Farmer (2006).jpg|''The Astronaut Farmer'' (2007) Nancy_Drew_(2007).png|''Nancy Drew'' (2007) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007).png|''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) Warner Bros The Brave One (2007).jpg|''The Brave One'' (2007) WB Sultans of the South.png|''Sultans of the South'' (2007, Mexico, Spain) Screen-shot-2012-08-27-at-11-44-54-am.png|''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford'' (2007) Noiwiorhjure.jpg|''The Invasion'' (2007) The new PTV Logo (July 2, 2012-present).jpg|''Ocean's Thirteen'' (2007) Screenshot (247).png|''August Rush'' (2007) Warner Bros. The Reaping.png|''The Reaping'' (US, 2007) fred-claus.jpg|Fred Claus (2007) Screenshot (252).png|''I Am Legend'' (2007) Get Smart (2008).png|''Get Smart'' (2008) RocknRolla (2008).png|''RocknRolla'' (2008) Vlcsnap-2013-11-24-09h39m03s211.png|''Speed Racer'' (2008) WBSWTCW.png|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) 0SYkERJoq9.jpg|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (2008) darknight.png|''The Dark Knight'' (2008) Body Of Lies (2008).png|''Body of Lies'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h28m46s229.png|''Slumdog Millionaire'' (International, 2008) GW444H244a.jpg|''Watchmen'' (2009) Screenshot (132).png|''The Hangover'' (2009) 7y867.jpg|''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) GW569H226.jpg|''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) GW536H205.jpg|''Ninja Assassin'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h40m27s98.png|''The Firm'' (2009) Screenshot_2016-04-14-21-28-37.png|''Terminator Salvation'' (US, 2009) Warner Bros. Pictures Sherlock Holmes.png|''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009) WB Outrage.png|''Outrage'' (2009) warnerbros_146.jpg|''The Informant!'' (2009) The Book Of Eli (US Prints 2010).png|''The Book of Eli'' (US, 2010) Screenshot (111).png|''Inception'' (2010) The Losers.png|''The Losers'' (2010) Kiitt.jpg|''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010) flythrume.png|''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (2010) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010).png|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' (2010) ThEWOOD.png|''Yogi Bear'' (2010) Warner Bros. Pictures Jonah Hex.png|''Jonah Hex'' (2010) Didi Hollywood.png|''Didi Hollywood'' (2010, Spain) Warner Bros. Arthur.png|''Arthur'' (2011) Screenshot (133).png|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (2011) Warner Bros. Pictures Unknown.png|''Unknown'' (2011) Bandicam 2018-11-05 17-47-53-868.png|''Red Riding Hood'' (2011) Warner Bros. The Hangover Part 2.png|''The Hangover Part II'' (2011) Screenshot (125).png|''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) Warner Bros. Dark Shadows.png|''Dark Shadows'' (2012) Warner Bros. Pictures The Factory.png|''The Factory'' (2012) WB Unit 7 Uninternational error.png|''Unit 7'' (2012, Spain) Warner Bros. Pictures The Apparition.png|''The Apparition'' (2012) Bullet To The Head (2013).png|''Bullet to the Head'' (2013) WB The Noble Family Trailer.png|''The Noble Family'' trailer variant (2013, Mexico) WB The Noble Family.png|''The Noble Family'' (2013, Mexico) Prisoners (2013).png|''Prisoners'' (US, 2013) WB Love, Sex & Therapy.png|''Sex, Love, & Therapy'' (2014, France) AmericanSniper.png|''American Sniper'' (2014) Warner Bros Zhong Kui Snow Girl and the Dark Crystal.png|''Zhong Kui: Snow Girl and the Dark Crystal'' (2015, China, Hong Kong) vlcsnap-2017-05-06-14h29m31s922.png|''War Dogs'' (2016) Bandicam 2018-08-29 03-39-50-107.png|''Friend Request'' (2016, Germany) WB The Age of Shadows.png|''The Age of Shadows'' (2016, South Korea) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.png|''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (2016) bandicam 2018-08-29 03-59-01-244.png|''King Arthur: Legend of the Sword'' (2017) Bandicam 2018-08-29 03-51-48-116.png|''Blade of the Inmortal'' (US, 2017, Japan) Bandicam 2018-08-29 03-45-06-978.png|''Memoirs of a Murderer'' (2017, Japan) Bandicam 2018-08-29 03-47-44-203.png|''In The Fade'' (2017, Germany) 2004–2018 (IMAX version) GW636H327.jpg vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h11m16s52.png vlcsnap-2013-08-12-21h19m50s123.png|''NASCAR 3D: The IMAX Experience'' (2004) Screenshot 2015-12-03-08-07-56.png|''Beowulf'' (International, 2007) 2011–2018 WBP-11-Open-Matte.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-11-18h07m12s207.png|''Dolphin Tale'' (2011) GREEN.jpg|''Green Lantern'' (2011) Screenshot (110).png|''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) sherlock.png|''Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows'' (2011) Screenshot (161).png|''Wrath of the Titans'' (2012) 42 (2013).png|''42'' (2013) The Great Gatsby (2013).png|''The Great Gatsby'' (2013) The Hangover Part 3 (2013).png|''The Hangover Part III'' (2013) Man Of Steel (2013).png|''Man of Steel'' (2013) Pacific Rim (2013).png|''Pacific Rim'' (2013) Getaway (2013).png|''Getaway'' (2013) Screenshot (279).png|''Gravity'' (2013) winterstale.PNG|''Winter's Tale'' (2014) 300.PNG|''300: Rise of an Empire'' (2014, A) 3002.PNG|''300: Rise of an Empire'' (2014, B) Veronica Mars (2014).png|''Veronica Mars'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-02-11-11h39m03s229.png|''Godzilla'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-07h04m10s10.png|''Blended'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-03-19-23h09m32s141.png|''Interstellar'' (International, 2014) Focus2015.png|''Focus'' (2015) JA.png|''Jupiter Ascending'' (2015) File:Warner Bros. logo Bloody variation.PNG|''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) Warner Bros. Pictures Get Hard.png|''Get Hard'' (2015) Warner Bros. Pictures (2015).png|''The Intern'' (2015) 擷取.JPG|''Pan'' (2015) Screenshot_2016-05-04-18-13-48.png|''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) Warner_Bros_The_Legend_Of_Tarzan.jpg|''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2016) WB_Suicide_Squad.jpg|''Suicide Squad'' (2016) WarnerBrosSully.png|''Sully'' (2016) and The 15:17 to Paris (2018) Warner Bros. Pictures CHiPS.png|''CHiPs'' (2017) WB Wonder Woman.png|''Wonder Woman'' (2017) vlcsnap-2017-12-08-14h59m29s822.png|''Dunkirk'' (2017) test 2017-12-16 17-12-58-288.jpg|''Geostorm'' (2017) Blade Runner 2049 (Warner Bros.).png|''Blade Runner 2049'' (US, 2017) (prototype) 001.jpg|''Blade Runner 2049'' (US, 2017) Warner Bros. Father Figures.png|''Father Figures'' (2017) Warner Bros. Everything, Everything.png|''Everything, Everything'' (2017) Warner Bros. 'Justice League' Opening.png|''Justice League'' (2017) Screen Shot 2018-04-20 at 10.36.11 PM.png|''Paddington 2'' (US, 2017/2018) Warner Bros. 12 Strong.png|''12 Strong'' (2018) Warner Bros. Tomb Raider.png|''Tomb Raider'' (2018) Warner Bros. Ready Player One.png|''Ready Player One'' (2018) Warner Bros. Pictures Ocean's 8.png|''Ocean's 8'' (2018) Bandicam 2018-11-05 16-41-41-581.png|''Bleach'' (2018, Japan) 2018–present Bandicam 2018-10-23 05-21-40-474.png Warner Bros. Pictures with New Byline.png Bandicam 2018-10-23 05-10-37-626.png|CinemaScope version WBP-18-Open-Matte.jpg|Open matte version bandicam 2018-10-26 16-35-28-330.png Warner Bros. 'Teen Titans Go To the Movies' Opening.png|''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies'' (2018) WBPicturesLateBatsby.png|''DC Super Hero Girls: The Late Batsby'' (2018) Warner Bros. 'The Meg' Opening.png|''The Meg'' (2018) Warner Bros. 'Crazy Rich Asians' Opening.png|''Crazy Rich Asians'' (2018) Warner Bros. Pictures A Star Is Born.png|''A Star Is Born'' (2018) Fantastic Beats 2 intro.png|''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' (2018) WB Mowgli Legend of the Jungle.png|''Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle'' (2018) WB Aquaman.png|''Aquaman'' (2018) 2011–present (New Line Cinema version) 2011–2018 Vlcsnap-2016-09-06-19h54m30s909.png The Rite (2011).png|''The Rite'' (2011) Hall Pass (2011).png|''Hall Pass'' (2011) Horrible Bosses (2011).png|''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) Final Destination 5 (2011).png|''Final Destination 5'' (2011) A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas (2011).png|''A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas'' (2011) New Year's Eve (2011).png|''New Year's Eve'' (2011) WBJourney2.png|''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m49s3.png|''Rock of Ages'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-12h27m18s23.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h48m05s204.png|''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m11s108.png|''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' (2013) The Conjuring (2013).png|''The Conjuring'' (2013), The Conjuring 2 (2016), and Annabelle: Creation (2017) We're The Millers (2013).png|''We're the Millers'' (2013) ITS.png|''Into the Storm'' (2014) Warner Bros. Pictures Tammy.png|''Tammy'' (2014) Warner_Bros._Pictures_Annabelle.png|''Annabelle'' (2014) WBHotPursyit.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) i hate san andres m7p.png|''San Andreas'' (2015) I DISLIKE GALLOWQS.png|''The Gallows'' (2015) bandicam 2018-10-26 17-51-35-018.png|''Barbershop: The Next Cut'' (2016) NLC-LightsOut A.png|''Lights Out'' (2016) Central Intelligence Warner Bros..png|''Central Intelligence'' (2016) Warner Bros. Pictures Me Before You.png|''Me Before You'' (2016) Warner Bros. - Collateral Beauty.png|''Collateral Beauty'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-05-14-14h56m23s592.png|''Fist Fight'' (2017) WBGoingStyle.png|''Going in Style'' (2017) Warner_Bros._Pictures_(The_House).jpg|''The House'' (2017, or Operation Casino if you live outside in the U.S.A) Warner Bros - It (2017).png|''It'' (2017) Bandicam 2018-08-24 17-49-05-109.png|''The Disaster Artist'' (2017) Warner_Bros._Pictures_(Game_Night).jpg|''Game Night'' (2018) Warner Bros. Pictures Rampage.png|''Rampage'' (2018) Life of the Party Warner Bros..png|''Life of the Party'' (2018) Warner Bros. Pictures Tag.png|''Tag'' (2018) 2018-present bandicam 2018-11-08 08-12-05-204.jpg|''The Nun'' (2018) 2014–present (Warner Animation Group version) 2014-2018 tlm.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-17h52m43s727.png|''Storks'' (2016) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-07h58m52s652.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, A) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-07h59m36s709.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, B) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-08h00m07s480.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, C) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-08h00m25s740.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, D) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-08h00m35s650.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, E) Screen Shot 2017-05-20 at 7.02.53 AM.png|''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-10-19 at 7.00.47 PM.png|''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) 2018-present Warner Bros. Pictures (2018, Smallfoot variant) (A).png|''Smallfoot'' (2018, A) Warner Bros. Pictures (2018, Smallfoot variant) (B).png| Smallfoot (2018, B) Videos 1923–1929= Warner Bros. Pictures logo (Circa 1925)-0 Warner Bros. logo 1923 'When a Man Loves' varaint |-| 1929–1936= Warner Bros. 1933 Warner Bros. 1933 2 |-| 1935–1937= Warner Bros. 1936 Warner Bros. 1935 Warner Bros. Pre-Zoom Shield Warner Bros. 1935 2 |-| 1937–1948= Warner Bros. 1942 Warner Bros. (1939) Color Warner Bros. 1942 2 Warner Bros. 1946 |-| 1948–1967= Warner Bros. 1951 Warner Bros. 1957 Warner Bros. 1958 Warner Bros. Pictures logo (1967-B) 1080p HD Warner Bros. 1953 Warner Bros. 1954 |-| 1967–1970= Warner Bros. Seven Arts logo - Finian's Rainbow (1968) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts |-| 1970–1972= Warner Bros. 1970 Warner Bros. logo - THX 1138 (1971) Warner Bros. logo - The Omega Man (1971) Warner Bros. 1971 Warner Bros. logo - Dirty Harry (1971) |-| 1972= Warner Bros. logo - The Candidate (1972) Warner Bros. logo - Deliverance (1972) |-| 1973–1984= Warner Bros. 1973 logo scope Warner Bros logo variant (1973-1984) Warner Bros. Pictures logo (1973) Full HD Warner Bros. logo - Exorcist II The Heretic (1977) Warner Bros. logo - Superman (1978) |-| 1984–2001= Warner Bros. Pictures logo (1984) Warner Bros. 1985 Warner Bros. Pictures logo (1990) 1080p HD WARNER BROTHERS (1992) - REGENCY (1994) INTRO |-| 1998–present= Warner Bros. 75 Years logo (variant) HD Warner Bros. Pictures (2000) Warner Bros Pictures Logo 2001-2003 Warner Bros Intro Logo - 1080p Warner Bros. Intro 1080p |-| 2011–present (New Line Cinema version)= Warner Bros. New Line Cinema Logo Category:Warner Media Category:Warner Bros. Category:Special logos Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Movie studios Category:Burbank Category:California Category:United States Category:1923 Category:1967 Category:1970 Category:1998 Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:AT&T